


I'm Sorry

by Thelostwriter



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Father-Son Relationship, Slight Canon Divergence, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-24 17:44:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7517459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thelostwriter/pseuds/Thelostwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It couldn't end like this, he didn't want it to end like this but if he was going to die he was going to die fighting to make sure his son was safe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Sorry

Sumeragi couldn't believe he fell for Garon's lies- " _Let us finally make peace between our countries, let us end the fighting for the sake of our children and  their futures."_

What a load of hogwash, he had even been stupid enough to bring Ryoma, Hinoka, and Kamui thinking Garon was brining his own children as well. Instead of Garon's children Sumeragi had been met with Garon's army, Sumeragi himself having only brought a guard of about six men. Now here he was on his knees before his sworn enemy, arrows sticking out of his person, blood pooling at his feet and his second eldest son standing behind him about to watch his father die. Sumeragi couldn't see behind him but he could hear the sniveling sounds Kamui, despite the fact he couldn't really move his arms Sumeragi wanted to turn around and wipe the tears no doubt trailing down the boy's pale cheeks.

Kamui was four years old- four years old and he's already seen men die. Out of all of his children Kamui had always been sort of the odd one out, pointy ears and red eyes asides; he was a lot shyer, quieter, and more sensitive than Sumeragi's other children. Kamui had been a very sickly baby, to the point where Sumeragi and Mikoto feared that an illness might take him if they weren't careful. Due to how much time he spent in bed Kamui was prevented from playing with other children, Ryoma and Hinoka did play with him from time to time but as they got older they spent more time with children their own age and Takumi and Sakura were much to young to be real playmates for the middle Hoshido child. Thusly, Kamui became an introvert spending his time drawing or playing by himself. All these facts caused Sumeragi to be a littleprotective of Kamui, any time Kamui cried, needed something or seemed in danger Sumeragi would try to come to his aid. Sumeragi knew he shouldn't, if Kamui was going to grow up properly he needed to back off, Mikoto had reminded him of this many times before.

That was one of the main reasons Sumeragi had decided to bring Kamui to Cheve, he hoped being in a new environment and meeting Garon's children would help the little boy grow a bit. In the end Kamui had grown- he now knew of death, deceit, war and the evils one could be capable of. The guilt and regret Sumeragi felt in his heart knew no bounds, the only comfort he could take was that Ryoma and Hinoka were safe with Saizo the fourth, the ninja would protect them better than Sumeragi.

"I'm disappointed in you Sumeragi" Garon remarked dryly as he stepped in front of him, Sumeragi gritted his teeth "That wasn't even my best trap."

Garon moved his head up "All to protect this freak you call a son."

Sumeragi's eyes became a blazed with fury, "G-G-Garrron... y-you bastard."

From his belt Garon pulled out his axe, turning Sumeragi's anger into consternation and he cried "NO!"

With what strength he had left Sumeragi slammed the blade of Raijinto into the blade of the axe, while Garon was initially surprised a smug smirk came onto his face "Do you really think you'll win against me, Sumeragi?"

No, he didn't- Sumeragi knew the next few minutes were going to be his last no matter how much he wished it weren't so. He had so many things left to do; Sumeragi still needed to do his duty and be the king Hoshido deserved, he still needed to get back to his beloved Mikoto with whom he had been discussing trying for another child when he got back, he still needed to teach Ryoma the ways of both a king and a samurai and that it was ok to still be a child, he still needed to help Hinoka see that the world wasn't always in black and white and that their was an exception to every rule , he needed to show Takumi that just because he was one of the youngest he was still an important member of the family and was always loved, he needed to watch sweet little Sakura who was no more than a baby grow up in a peaceful world and he needed make sure Kamui found his place in life and that no matter what he would live and move on from the events of today.

It couldn't end like this, he didn't want it to end like this but if he was going to die he was going to die making sure he accomplished one of the things he wanted to do.

"Kamui run!" He spat, blooding soaking his mouth, Sumeragi swung his sword trying to give his son enough time to run. He managed to cut Garon's knees and while it did injure him, Garon still lifted his axe and delivered the killing blow to Sumeragi's chest.

The last thoughts that filled the Samurai King's mind as his life left him were _"I'm sorry."_

 

 

 

 


End file.
